Korean Patent Application No. 10-2012-0011318, filed on Feb. 3, 2012, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, and entitled: “Pouch Type Battery,” is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
1. Field
An embodiment relates to a pouch type battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a secondary battery, a separator between a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate (hereinafter, the positive electrode plate, the negative electrode plate and the separator are collectively referred to as an electrode assembly) may function not only as a separating insulator in a lithium ion battery but also as a medium of ion conduction, that is, an electrolyte. The separator may be made of, for example, a gel-type polymer electrolyte formed in a state in which an electrolyte is impregnated in a polymer to improve ionic conductivity.
Secondary batteries are manufactured in various shapes. Specifically, a pouch type battery may include the electrode assembly having the separator as an insulator disposed between the positive electrode plate and the negative electrode plate, and a thin flexible pouch that accommodates the electrode assembly. Here, the pouch may have an inner space formed by adhering its edges.
The pouch material may have a multilayered structure including a metal layer and insulating layers covering surfaces of the metal layer. The insulating layers may prevent the metal layer interposed between the insulating layers from being shorted to conductive materials inside or outside the pouch.